Camera Check
by BlackRoses13
Summary: Loki (Tom) decides to help out with the tech crew as they are doing a camera check. One of the ladies from the costume department is a stand-in for the process. What will she do when Loki appears? Read and find out! Oneshot! I own nothing except the OC. Reviews welcome!


Camera Check

I stand on the false balcony, staring off into the large green screen before me. My hands absentmindedly fiddle with the book production handed me. I look down at it, and caress the beautiful green leather cover. Down on the floor, a few feet below, a man positions a boom mic into its place, just off camera.

"You ready?" He asks after he is done. I nod and smile. "Good. Just a few more minutes and we will be ready to test." He walked away and I glance around at all the visible cameras. Four camera's in front, four in behind, and three over head on cranes. The assistant director I knew was off stage and to the side, sitting in his chair with a bunch of screens in front of him. A woman came up beside me with a marker in her hands. She smiled kindly at me as she waited for the camera to get in the proper place and held up the marker.

"Camera and sound check. Mark!" Snapping the marker shut, she bolted off stage, probably back to a camera. All was quiet and I opened the book to a random page.

"ACTION!" The assistant director bellowed. I wasn't given any stage directions or any lines, I was told to "stand here, look pretty, and don't look directly at the cameras." I looked at the text on the page and skimmed it over, turning the page. Quiet footfalls sound behind me, but I do not turn thinking it is a production member.

"Such a beautiful lady should not be alone on such a glorious night." The tenor of the man's voice sent chills down my spine. I close the book softly and look out into the vast area of green.

"I appreciate your concern kind sir, but I wish to be alone." Adrenaline courses through my veins as I try to make sense of this. None of this was supposed to be happening. I'm just a girl from the costume department, helping out production. No improvisation was supposed to be done.

"Tsk. Such harsh words from such an enchanting woman." His voice holds a slight amount of humor but makes me overly aware that he is close behind me.

"Are you trying to flatter me, or be a gentleman?" I cock my head slightly, waiting for his answer. A chuckle escapes is lips, laughing at my question.

"I am no 'gentleman,' kind woman, but flatter you, yes, I try."

"Do you mock me?"

"'Mock' you, my dear? I dare not. You are too beautiful to mock... What is your name?

"A gentleman would offer his name first, before asking a Lady." I counter. Again he chuckles and takes the few steps to stand beside me on my left. I glance up at the man and gasp, taking a step back. I knock the book to the floor, but leave it lay, as I kneel down. "My Prince, forgive me I did not know it was you that I was speaking to."

"Please, there is no need for that." Loki crouches down, picks up the book and offers his free hand. I stare at it and hesitantly place my hand in his. Loki straightens back up, bringing me with him, and holds out the book. I grab the book but he doesn't release it. "Your name, my Lady?" A devilish smirk plays on his lips, as I look into his blue/green eyes.

"Saphyra*, my Lord." I tell him after a brief sigh.

"'Saphyra'… That is such a beautiful name." He releases the book and I clutch it to my chest, and turn back to face the green screen. "The color suits you well." He says after a slight pause. The dress I'm wearing is gold and dark green. His colors…

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Please, just call me Loki, Saphyra." I look at him, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Of course… Loki." I pause slightly; nervous and embarrassed.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? You don't need to fear me, you know." His smirk fades as he looks down at me, and locks his hands behind his back.

"Well you are the God of Mischief. Forgive me for saying this, but it's kind of hard to believe you." His carefully placed mask slips and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have other places that I am needed." I turn on my heel and walk off the set, his eyes and the camera's following my exit.

"CUT!"

FIN

* = Za – fear – a


End file.
